Forum:Is This Hacked???
So I was farming up some good ol craw, and then I came across this pearlescent weapon called the Atlas Aires Chimera, it had both of the red text effects, had 860 damage, has a 2 shot magazine/barrel, it also had a scope, and is worth max money. Is this hacked??? Sounds incredibly hacked to me. Unless it dropped off of Craw itself. Did it? Or do you not know? I found it 3 seconds after craw died. That's weird. Can a weapon have 2 red text effects? Please sign your posts this is confusing as heck to read. But it's seems very very very hacked. IbanezRokr 03:42, April 1, 2010 (UTC) The Dove and the Hornet casn have a similar connection, so its not hacked, dam thats awesome!'' Extertionist'' Were you playing by yourself or with other players online? If it was with other players, then it's more likely that it's hacked and one of them dropped it. If you honestly found it from Crawmerax, then I'm not sure... My point of view is... the thing sounds modded to all hell. People like Exter say the dove can have the hornet spec as well, but I've never seen that either. As far as I knew, weapons can't have 2 red text, that means 2 seperate legendary's got combined for reasons unknown; aka: modding. What system are you on? - K1ng 04:03, April 1, 2010 (UTC) EDIT: Based on this: http://borderlands.wikia.com/wiki/File:Dove_Anim.gif; it doesn't contain both red texts, so even if it really is possible to get the dove with the Hornet accessory (which doesn't make sense at all), both texts should be there, but that's not the case. If the aries you found has both text, it's more than likely modded. Either way, I'm not sure how it could be in the game because like I said before, that's 2 different legendary accessories on one weapon, which the game shouldn't allow. - K1ng 04:06, April 1, 2010 (UTC) I was playing with one other guy, but he died after I killed Craw and before I could get to him, so I was looking at the baquet of weapons bestowed upon me and I found this weapon. Extertionist What platform are you playing from? The guy is still capable of throwing the gun in the field before he dies, then Craw dies anywhere near it and the massive pile would be right by it. Not saying that's what happened, just calling bullshit on this weapon that seems obviously modded. - K1ng 04:16, April 1, 2010 (UTC) EDIT: "The Dove and the Hornet casn have a similar connection, so its not hacked, dam thats awesome!" Saying this to yourself doesn't prove the weapon isn't hacked. - K1ng 04:17, April 1, 2010 (UTC) probably......-ISomeOneElseI Can u dupe it for me my GT for 360 is Mongol Mob and by the way not all dubble named guns are modded I have 2 legit bïtch bitches sorry for the i in bitch iPod touch big thumbs I had a level 70 look at it I'm like don't bull shït me is it legit he's like yhea dude I picked it up and shot like 6 clips into the air cause it's legit :Given that level 70 is only attainable through.. modding.. I would give only cautious credence to this guy's opinions. Besides, I would have thought the most certain way to check a weapon's legitimacy would be to look at the code in your save file: if it has two legendary parts it's most likely modded? Simply looking at it in-game wouldn't give the same level of info. IMonkoii 07:45, April 1, 2010 (UTC) :Just because you have it - or because a level 70 "looked at it" - doesn't make it legit. It just makes it modded and you ignorant. A double title gun is the most obvious. And in fact, whoever wants to mod - yes, I said mod - his level to 70 is an idiot. :With regards to weapons like the Dove/Hornet, only a few parts from a few guns are able to spawn together. Titles will never spawn together. --Nagamarky Mongol Mob, you're the most obvious troll of all. I know it's April first, but come the hell on, this is just retarded. Worst april fools joke ever kids, go eat some cacti or lead paint. My point was that apparently the way legendary weapons work is that they have a special 'accessory' part on them which makes them into things like the 'Hellfire', 'Volcano', 'Aries', etc.; and that a weapon only has one special accessory slot. So it's not even possible to have 2 special accessories in it at once to cause something like this bullshit "Aries Chimera". Now shutup trolls. - K1ng 11:21, April 1, 2010 (UTC) :K1ng, I don't mean to be a troll myself, but a Dove/Hornet is possible. The Dove's special part is its magazine, while the Hornet's is an accessory. They're both made by Dahl, and they're different parts of the gun, so the parts can spawn together on a single weapon. However, a Pearlescent fused with an Orange? Sorry, but that's clearly modded. -- 11:26, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Hahah, no worries Claptrap you're not being a troll. I wasn't saying the Dove 'Hornet' is modded, I just said I've never seen one. I only know as much as I hear from people who use willowtree, and I've just heard about the accessory thing that makes up each legendary weapon, etc. If the hornet/dove thing works only because the clip is for the Dove (which makes sense because the gun doesn't use ammo), and the hornet accessory is the legendary piece, then it should fit. But this gun he's saying first that it's an Aries (should shoot lightning bullets), and then that it's a Chimera on top of that (which should rotate elemental function). Just doesn't make any sense at all. Thanks for clearing it up, Claptrap! No more trolls. :D - K1ng 11:38, April 1, 2010 (UTC) There is one case of Pearlescent + Legendary that I know of, but before the Flaming starts. It appears as a Pearlescent ONLY and Like the Dahl Dove/Hornet it is a Hyperion Nemesis/Invader and once again this is a case of two seperate, but Unique Parts. It has the Nemesis Special that allows it to fire both Shock and Corrosive rounds and the Invaders Scope that allows it to empty the entire clip while scoped. These are the only two legitimate cases that I know of with two unique parts. Both weapons only have ONE Red Flavor Text and Only have one of the two weapons names NOT BOTH. So, here is a case for both a Double Legendary and a Legendary Pearlescent. http://borderlands.wikia.com/wiki/Hyperion_Nemesis http://borderlands.wikia.com/wiki/Hyperion_Invader I am the Keeper of Useless Knowledge ~ Proven Mayhem 12:44, April 1, 2010 (UTC) I you would like to see the weapon, I have a PS3, my PSN name is Extertionist. :We don't give a shit about what it looks like. It's still modded, and you're still stubborn. --Nagamarky I don't think a weapon like this is completly impossible since both the Aires and the Chimera are revolvers, and are both made by Atlas, just as the Hornet and the Dove are pistols made by Dahl. I think I may have discovered a new weapon. And this weapon doesn't have overpowered stats like most modded weapons do either, so it's possible. Extertionist I will give you possible since they have already done it with the Nemesis, but look at the Nemesis http://borderlands.wikia.com/wiki/Hyperion_Nemesis. It does not have a hybrid name of two weapons. It does not have the Flavor text of both weapons. It is a Hyperion Nemesis w/ an Invader Scope. If this was a Gearbox weapon it would be just an Atlas Aries that fire random element rounds that healed. The problem is this (and anyone with willowtree can either back me up or shot me down) both parts from the Aries and the Chimera take up the same slot on the weapon and that is why it is putting both names in for the weapon. Please correct me if I am wrong, but that is one of the changes in 1.3 is that you can't alter the name correct? I am the Keeper of Useless Knowledge ~ Proven Mayhem 18:06, April 1, 2010 (UTC) *User:Nagamarky#Special_Elemental_Effects_table - yes, both the Aries and Chimera derive their effects from their accessory parts, and cannot be on the same weapon. *Even in 1.3.0 you can alter the name (that's why you have modders making weapons with double titles). But it has always been that you can never have more than one title on the same gun. --Nagamarky 18:15, April 1, 2010 (UTC) So this could be hacked but is possible, right? Extertionist :No, yours is just stupid. Stupidly modded. I bolded my shit above so that you can actually see it. --Nagamarky It always makes me lol when someone is in denial about their modded weapon. This one kid fought me tooth and nail over whether or not his shield- that made him invincible and gave him money whenever he unequipped it- was modded or not.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 18:43, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Proven: I'm pretty sure that the Nemesis that fires off it's whole clip while scoped is the "Twisted Nemesis" which is a mod. Are you sure the normal one does? I thought that it didn't, but I have bad memory so who knows. Extertionist, stop trying to push this bullshit, it's not possible and you're just making an ass of yourself. It's COMPLETELY IMPOSSIBLE. You can't have a weapon that SPECIFICALLY fires Shock ALSO fire the other 3 elements. It's JUST. NOT. POSSIBLE. Give this shit up, seriously. I know April Fools Day isn't over yet, but seriously just stop. Thanks for helping with the backup info, Nagamarky. Proven and I don't know much of anything about modding aside from what we hear and are told, heh. - K1ng 18:56, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Yes, thank you very much Nagamarky. K1ng If you look at the link I posted the site says that one has been found with the Invader Scope that is why I attachted it. lol I am the Keeper of Useless Knowledge ~ Proven Mayhem 19:08, April 1, 2010 (UTC) :The Nemesis that fires off its entire clip is one that spawns with the Invader scope, not (necessarily) the modded Twisted variety. Actually, I don't even know why people would want to mod extra titles onto weapons, other than having title perks: which I haven't checked - yet. --Nagamarky Ah, okay, makes sense then. I haven't looked at it's page. - K1ng 19:21, April 1, 2010 (UTC) The Hyperion Nemisis/Invader is Legit!!!! One of my friends found one. A rare crawmerax drop but he actually found two i think. Mazman1521 19:43, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Look, I found this weapon off of crawmerax, I saw it fly out of his body, and this thread was made before april fools. No that is definateley not a glitched gun. I found it yesterday when fighting craw. Its pretty good too. DreadHeart58 How about an Ogre Ajax's Spear? Is that legit? Wrecked111 20:39, April 1, 2010 (UTC) :No. Which part of 'only one title per gun' is so hard to understand? --Nagamarky 03:52, April 2, 2010 (UTC) ogre spear is impossible, aries chimera is impossible, jeez ppl, the nemesis with invader scope has exactly that, it is a nemesis, with the scope of an invader, both made by hyperion, and a very rare most likely a bit of a bugged gun... ugh tired of seeing so many "is this modded?" crap come on ppl, look on the prefixes if its an impossible prefix its modded, if its got 2 names or the name of a different gun type its modded, easy enough TreeJs 20:56, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Look, you didn't find this weapon from Crawmerax, you didn't see it fly out of his body, and the point at which this thread was made is irrelevant because it's still a massive trolling. All aboard the trollercoaster everybody! Rofl, cute that somebody else tries to defend it as well. If this is a real gun then just post a damn screenshot so that we atleast know you have it. Then prove that you have the PATCH 1.3 on your game and that it still exists. Ajax's Spear I think you can get one that's explosive, but I'm pretty sure you can't have an Ajax Ogre. TreeJ's is right. How many people is it going to take to get you trolls to pipe down about your mods? - K1ng 21:26, April 1, 2010 (UTC) It is confirmed BEYOND A SHADOW OF A DOUBT that your gun is modded, and trying to say otherwise makes you sound pathetic. Yes some varients of guns, like the dove/hornet, tk's wave/bulldog and the bone shredder/saviour can be fused in game, but one title always overides the other, and that is why your gun is modded. I know because a guy tried to pass of me a aries/chimera that he said was legit. What did I do? I took his gun, sold it and kicked him from the game. Modders are the lowest of the low that scour the face of pandora, killing bosses with one hit and bullshitting everyone that they aren't modders. YOU CAN GO DIE SCUM!!!!!!!!!!! A Lonely Nomad 22:05, April 1, 2010 (UTC) i agree theres no need lying about it.....though i see if you wanna solo farm and you can mod a gun for one hit one kill it be the way to go ya but dont try to cheat others with it. i would mod for one hit one kill just to farm for a specific weapon(s) like pearls and what not. just sayin - psn:Pitrat3 Rofl, Lonely Nomad you should've made sure that the game saved after he handed it to you so he wouldn't have it after you booted him. Nice work though, hahah. - K1ng 23:45, April 1, 2010 (UTC) EDIT: Pitrat3, I'm not sure how you like to play, but for me a gun that would just kill something (Crawmerax) in 1 hit just to farm would take the entire fun aspect out of it. Crawmerax might be a bitch to take down, but once you've got a good strategy, it's easy, and actually fun to do. Killing him in one shot and then just searching through a bunch of loot over and over after not even actually playing would be boring as shit. - K1ng 23:46, April 1, 2010 (UTC) well id kill craw the real way at least once :P lol - Pitrat3 You fuck-tards, I'm not trolling, I saw the gun fly out of his body, so I went over, and picked it up. In fact, another guy said he also found one, and who knows, maybe another couple hundred people have found one. Maybe I'm just the first person who has actually documented it. IT-IS-NOT-MODDED. Besides, I don't even know how someone would mod a gun on the PS3. And Nomad, King, not all modded guns are overpowered, in fact, most people make them for the shere satisfaction, of "Hey, I made that", or because they've gotten the most that they can out of the game already and they want something new or something they haven't gotten yet. And do you have any proof that this gun is modded, that someone magically hacked Crawmerax to make him give this, besides, I dought any person that could hack something like this would be wasting their time on a video game, hell, if had that kind of skill, I would use it to make milleons and make an even better game then Borderlands. Extertionist Is he serious? Do you honestly want us to believe that you found an Chimera/Aries combo revolver? Damn, you must feel proud annoying the hell out of everybody with your claims of "a legit double texted" gun even though since the game came out people have been making things like that and yet you still can't admit that its modded. And another thing, how do guns like that still exist? I thought the patch removed things like that but thats still not the problem, the real thing problem is that losers like this need to suck it up and admit they're just stupid liars. I'm with K1ng and A Lonely Nomad on this one, Shut the fuck up you lieing dumbass. Nuff said. Ace Of Spades 03:27, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Lol, Extertionist, you're in denial. Just give up, you look like a douche. GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 03:43, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Extertionist, are you still at it? Okay I'm not entertaining this troll anymore (since it's past April Fools', and) until a picture is shown. --Nagamarky 03:52, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Get your head out of your asshole, this isn't a place for dumbasses, you seriously think modding is some big chore also, lol make millions..... please refrain from making comments that many ppl can see and many many ppl will mock you for. TreeJs 11:15, April 2, 2010 (UTC) EXTERTIONIST(gay name btw) You are the most pathetic troll in the history of the internet. Despite everyone repeatedly proving you wrong you still try to bullshit us. GTFO of this wiki. Oh, and you couldn't make a better game than borderlands if your life depended on it --A Lonely Nomad 14:02, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Sorry moved that nomad, figured our below topic doesnt need comments about that idiot TreeJs 14:16, April 2, 2010 (UTC) I found this gun, and I also found another one while I was going through the armory, you can't hack chests to give you good guns. And unfortunately, someone stool my camera, I had a bad feeling about that dude that came for a disk drive on craigs list. P.S: took the name I wanted when I was making my PSN account. Ogre Spear!!!!! (For now I'm calling zombie bullshit on Extertionist, so why don't we do this instead? --Nagamarky) This is supposed to be a legit gun according to some guys on the gearbox forum, but it doesn't carry two titles. It apparently is just called an ogre but ajax drops it. I've been farming for it so I'll let you guys know if I find it. I am very anti modding so I hope you guys can trust me (but its the internet so that wont matter) but again, if I find I'll post. Hellz Lips 04:51, April 2, 2010 (UTC) I've heard of Ajax's Spear spawning with the Ogre explosive accessory, but I've never seen one myself. I'm just wondering what it looks like, i.e. does it have "Ogre SMASH!"? Because just an explosive element alone isn't good enough evidence, unless someone got an explosive Spear and was curious enough to check it out. --Nagamarky 07:53, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Naga, Plz tell me you are joking because I think I have one. the first time I went after Ajax with my Hunter (first time ever actually) he dropped an Oger not the Spear. I think I still have from FPT. lol I am the Keeper of Useless Knowledge ~ Proven Mayhem 11:57, April 2, 2010 (UTC) @Proven Mayhem Did you read what he said? @Naga I understand what your looking for, but, I highly HIGHLY doubt that if possible the "Ogre SMASH!" would show, the thing is they are both Atlas cr so if they arent specialized with the same piece, maybe somehow the required piece of an ogre could appear on a Spear, like with the Nemesis legitely having an invader scope( which is possible) would be interesting to see this Ajax's Spear TreeJs 12:02, April 2, 2010 (UTC) find]] Looks like Ajax has a chance of dropping an Ogre with the Spear's material and barrel. --Nagamarky 12:21, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Hmm, which part of that gun is a Ajax's Spear? seems like an ogre to me, maybe im just silly. TreeJs 12:27, April 2, 2010 (UTC) The material, and I'm assuming the barrel as well, judging by the accuracy. --Nagamarky Hmm good point, the material (as for the barrel not sure, other ogres I use have that acc) And no prefix, if that could be related somehow, because there is no prefix for Ajax's Spear. What effect would changing the material have on the gun (as far as actually stats go, just higher quality so better possible stats?) TreeJs 12:37, April 2, 2010 (UTC) I'm guessing that once the explosive Ogre accessory is generated, the Ogre title spawns and overrides the existing title. Then you'd have a Pearl Havoc becoming a Pearl Ogre, and Ajax's Spear becoming an Ogre. As for part details: SupportMachineGun.barrel5_AjaxSpear CashValueModifier=WeaponPartCost4_Rare TechLevelIncrease=4 Rarity=WeaponPartRarity4_Rare MaxAccuracy=-0.400000 MinAccuracy=-1.500000 WeaponDamage=0.250000 WeaponPerShotAccuracyImpulse=-2.000000 WeaponSpread=-1.300000 SupportMachineGun.AjaxSpear_material CashValueModifier=WeaponPartCost4_Rare TechLevelIncrease=2 Rarity=WeaponPartRarity4_Rare WeaponDamage=0.200000 WeaponPerShotAccuracyImpulse=0.110000 WeaponFireRate=-0.050000 WeaponClipSize=0.150000,None CardWeaponPerShotAccuracyImpulse=3.000000 It seems like the Spear will generate both and get some decent stats. --Nagamarky 12:44, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Yes TreeJs, thank you for the clarification. The weapon in the picture "looks" like Ajax's Spear, but is called an Ogre (Once again Children Only one Unique, Legendary or Pearlescent name). Has any one seen another Atlas CR with that body and barrel or are they exclusive to the "Spear"? I am the Keeper of Useless Knowledge ~ Proven Mayhem 12:47, April 2, 2010 (UTC) PS.Just read what was posted why I was typing and got the answer to my own question. lol I am the Keeper of Useless Knowledge ~ Proven Mayhem 12:55, April 2, 2010 (UTC) @Proven Mayhem, Your knowledge seems to be quite useless, Quite sure they are exclusive to the spear, correct me if im wrong but atlas doesn't normally deal in brown weapon materials, almost always white or gray, and @Naga the name situation does give more reason to believe that this is really the case and the gun shown here is a Ogre/Spear TreeJs 13:01, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Nice turn on the Sig Tree. I wasn't sure when I asked that is why I dropped the PS. lol I am the Keeper of Useless Knowledge ~ Proven Mayhem 13:20, April 2, 2010 (UTC) I never at any point said that ALL modded guns are overpowered. Hacking a gamesave isn't some ungodly special skill, ANYONE can do it, even you Extertard. It's not like, "oh man I hacked a game save, I'm so good I'm gonna go make my OWN game now." It's completely different, and there's a hell of a lot more to making a game than there is to hacking a game save. Like I said earlier and Ace continued to say, the gun is incapable of having double red text, and I already stated that it's impossible for a gun that's specifically made to fire shock, then ALSO be able to fire all the other elements, it's just NOT POSSIBLE. "Someone stool my camera" hahah, so either you mean they took your camera, or someone took a shit on your camera. Either way I atleast got a laugh from that bullshit. As far as the ogre from Ajax, I know I've seen the Ajax's spear get dropped with explosive element on it, but I've not yet seen him drop an Ogre. Maybe I'll start farming him some more and see if I can get him to drop one. Btw, sorry for the late response guys, I missed quite a bit between the last posts I saw and now, hahah. - K1ng 16:48, April 2, 2010 (UTC) WELL SAID KING!--A Lonely Nomad 20:17, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Well said K1ng. I 'd also like to add that I don't understand why someone would start a forum page to clarify the questionable legitimacy of a weapon (i.e. "Is this modded"), and then fight tooth and nail when you're told it is. Why even bother asking, Extertionist? GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 20:26, April 2, 2010 (UTC) I am sorry for causing trouble over this weapon. =Extertionist= Hey, it happens. I think Rampant Anarchist nailed it when he said we need a distraction. Also, if I had known you were German, I wouldn't have slammed your English. Sorry bout that. GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 20:47, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Apology excepted on everyone's behalf. --A Lonely Nomad 20:49, April 2, 2010 (UTC) I try. :] Yeah I was pretty confused as to why this topic was so heavily defended... I understand why it was made, so he could ask, although it's pretty to figure out on one's own, but when you're told the same thing by MULTIPLE people who are all telling you you're wrong, you should probably listen. Especially since you ASKED the question. You got that part right, Jarrad. Extertionist, you're fine, just when you're given your answer, next time, LISTEN. If necessary, if you disagree with the answer you get, just let the topic die and forget about it and go on in denial, or just respond with okay, and forget about it. Not to be a grammer nazi on you Nomad, but I think you mean, "Accepted", hahah. - K1ng 02:47, April 3, 2010 (UTC)